


Desperate

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub Alec Lightwood, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec is on fire, in the best possible wayKinktober Prompt: Thigh Riding
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i actually really like this one lol.

Alec was on fire. Magnus’ magic coursed through him, tendrils of it brushing against the most intimate parts of his body -inside and out- as he moved gracelessly against Magnus’ leg, trying in vain to bring himself off despite the ring encasing his cock and preventing him from doing just that.

He’d lost all sense of time at this point, focused entirely on the pleasure that Magnus kept denying him.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Magnus crooned from above him, “So desperate. A perfect little slut.”

Alec groaned, Magnus’ words sending him spiraling further into the fire. He wanted to beg, even though he knew that Magnus had no intention of letting him come anytime soon. Magnus had only granted Alec permission to rut against his thigh to further pull him down as he showed off exactly how much he wanted his orgasm.

Fingers crossed through his hair, and Alec gasped as his head was pulled back so he was forced to stare up at Magnus. Magnus stared at him for several seconds, lips curling into a smirk, his pupils blown wide as he took in the sight before him. He looked like a God, perfectly put together and in control. He was still dressed, compared to Alec having been entirely naked since they’d started. The material of Magnus’ pants rubbed against Alec’s cock, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Are you?” Magnus asked tauntingly, “Are you my perfect little slut, Alexander?”

He stroked a single finger lightly over Alec’s cheek, barely touching him but more than enough to set off Alec’s already over-sensitive skin.

“Answer me.” Magnus demanded, tugging on Alec’s hair in warning.

Alec nodded frantically, “Yes.” 

Magnus pursed his lips, considering, “Say it.”

Alec whimpered. He wanted to look away, close his eyes, anything to avoid having to look at Magnus right then as his cheeks flamed red. 

“I’m your slut, Sir.” He said softly. For a moment he wondered if he’d said it too quietly, if Magnus would make him repeat the words. But Magnus only released his grip on Alec’s hair and sat back in his chair.

“Stop moving.” 

The words slammed Alec’s movements to a halt. His breath ragged as his chest rose and fell. He was so close… so  _ close _ , and yet so fucking far it hurt. He couldn’t help the small whine that escaped him as Magnus regarded him.

“Beautiful.” He murmured, “Good boy.” 

Alec flushed at the praise, moving ever so slightly closer to Magnus, wanting to be as close to him as he would permit. Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in, wrapping his arms around him as Alec shook through being denied yet again.

“I want to fuck you.” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. Alec shivered and unable to help himself, grinded his hips down against Magnus’ thigh. Magnus grabbed him and held him still.

“And here I thought you would be good for me.” Magnus mused. Alec looked away, and was promptly made to look back at Magnus by a hand tight on his jaw.

“Don’t worry. I’m nowhere done with you yet.” Magnus told him, a wicked glint in his eyes, “You’re not nearly as desperate for it as you can be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!   
> Kudos and comments mean that I'll love you forever <3


End file.
